Melody of the Night
by Rylai Crestfall
Summary: the usual slayer story. Vampire victim meets slayer. Been saved, fall in love and lived happily ever after. SasamexOChere's chap 3.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Melody of the Night

Summary: the usual slayer story. Vampire victim meets slayer. Been saved, fall in love and lived happily ever after. Let's get things straight: vampireDaimon, slayersDark-Hunters.

Disclaimers:

1. I do not own Pretear.

2. The Daimon:Dark-Hunter theme was taken from the great Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark Hunter Novels. It's just the greatest, you know. I love Zarek! Lol. Anyhow, I just mixed the story a bit and added a few twists and turns.

Note:

Sasame owns his own radio station, I believe, since it's named Sasame's Gate. I just made it into a much larger company to give way to mergers and such.

I'm having a hard time threading the plot since this is my first Pretear fan fic so please bear with me.

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 1

"_Do whatever it takes to ensure the merger, Sasame. I'm counting on you. Marry the daughter if you have to."_

He shoved his fingers through his argent hair in frustration. Turning around a corner, he walked through an alley, lost in thought. It was a long, tiring day at work, what with him doing double shifts because one of his co-DJs got the flu, and now he's heading home carrying a dilemma. His "boss" made him in-charge of the station's merger with the AAP Network. Not that he isn't willing to grab the opportunity, he'd done it once, merging his own radio station with the present company. He could very well have been his own boss but since he's living a double life, he gave way for his partner to lead the company. With the excuse, that he has no interest on deskwork, of course.

He sighed and hastened his steps. It was never safe to go out into the streets alone especially since a corpse was discovered with two bloody bite marks on its neck three months ago. He mentally shook his head. Vampires. How medieval.

Rushing footsteps sounded to his right and he saw a blonde woman running towards his direction pursued by three men. The lady bumped into Sasame and looked up at him imploringly. "Please, help me," she begged.

Taking pity at her, he put himself between the woman and her attackers. "Leave her alone," he said to the men.

"Ok," the men replied, lounging against the wall.

Sasame blinked in surprise. That was easy.

The men smirked and nodded at somewhere behind Sasame's shoulder. Immediately, Sasame's hands were pulled behind him and his head was forced to bend to one side.

"Hey!" he protested, struggling.

"Feeling uncomfortable?" the woman whispered, licking his neck. "No worries, it'll be over soon."

Chills ran up his spine. These must be the vampires who did the murder three months ago. Just his luck.

The men came forward and Sasame saw their faces in the moonlight. It was blotted and their fangs were bared. Sasame struggled even more. It's impossible to get away. The woman seemed to have superhuman strength.

"Oh, look, little mortal's trying to get away," one of the men laughed. "He'll be enough to help us get through tonight."

"I'll have him first. After all, ladies first," the lady said, inching her fangs to Sasame's neck.

He mentally cringed at tomorrow's news. _He_ is tomorrow's news. At least, he wouldn't have to worry about the merger.

The fangs were inching closer and closer when suddenly, something passed over his shoulder and the viselike grip was gone. Looking back, he found that the vampire restraining him was gone too. He heard something land softly behind him and he turned. A red-haired lady was standing there with her back to him. She was wearing thigh-length black trench coat with knee-high, 5-inch heeled boots and facing the three male vampires. One lunged at her and she sidestepped him, another caught her hand and attempted to ram her to the wall. She ran on the wall instead. Sasame saw the third attacker grab a metal bin and looked to be heading towards the newcomer. She didn't appear to notice the third since she was busy with the other two.

He lunged himself at the back of the third vampire, successfully bringing it down. He was struggling to pin it when a kunai passed him and imbedded itself at the vampire's head, effectively disintegrating it into ashes. Coughing, Sasame struggled to sit.

"That was pretty foolish of ye, lad. Anyone with a lick o' sense kens well enough to run hail tail the other way."

His head snapped up at those words and looked straight into the silvery eyes of a very young lady.

"I was only trying to save you," he said, taking in her youthful face, "kid."

She crossed her arms on her chest and scowled down at him. "Save me? I was the one saving yer hide, ye ungrateful scoundrel. And I ain't no kid!"

His eyes widened at the kid's words. Scoundrel? Him? Stood up and looked down at her. It pleased him to see she only came up to his shoulder even with those ridiculously high heels. Talk about advantage. "Now see here, _puppet_, I _am_ very grateful for you saving me there but I am far from being a scoundrel."

She threw her head back and met his eye. "Puppet?! So now yer bringing it down our statures, aye? Just 'coz yer taller than me, it gave ye permission ter lord it over? Hah! I say, HAH! I'll have ye know I'll be eighteen in the morrow and yer not invited."

"As if I care it's your birthday, kid. Now, why don't you just go home stay there like normal kids do?"

She raised an eyebrow. "And who's gonna save those other wee mortals like yeself from them inkblots, huh? Speak up ye lamp post!"

Lamp post? Where does this kid get her language? Her accent's weird. "The police." What he really wanted to say is 'us knights'.

"The police?" She laughed at his face. "Get real, mister. Police are mortals, ter. Duh. Oh, look at the time, I have ter go."

She jumped to the top of the wall. A wind blew her trench coat open revealing a top that looked like a strip of black leather cloth wrapped across her chest, overlapping between her collarbones and knotted at the nape of her neck, covering little of her well-endowed persona. Her micro-miniskirt was made of the same material, of the same color and fitted her like a second skin. It showed her shapely legs to their best advantage. His mouth gapped open.

"Surprised?" she smirked and disappeared.

* * *

"I know I sound crazy but you have to believe me, Hayate," Sasame implored his blue-haired friend and co-knight.

Hayate moved to another potted plant and cut away dead leaves and twigs. "Next you'd be telling me aliens are living next door and pigs fly."

Sasame chuckled. "That's silly."

"My sentiments exactly," his friend replied, putting away his gardening tools. "Vampires do _not_ exist. It must've all been a dream."

"I still remember going to bed, you know," he said dryly.

Hayate shook his head. "It is still impossible. Vampires and the part when you said someone saved you."

Sasame blinked. "You mean when a woman saved me? A hot one she is."

"Are you sick, Sasame?" his friend asked him worriedly.

"No, why do you say so?"

"I just never realized 'hot' is in your vocabulary."

Sasame slapped his palm on his forehead. Wrong word. "Ok, let me explain," he said, following his friend inside the house. "Her hair is red, her tongue is as sharp as a sword and her temper as explosive as gunpowder."

"Oh." Hayate took out two cans of soda from the fridge and threw one to Sasame. "So she's not 'hot' as in the sizzling, seductive type?"

Sasame caught the can, sat on the couch and sipped his soda thoughtfully. "There's that too."

Hayate choked on his drink. Sasame rubbed his friend's back. "Are you all right?"

Hayate nodded. "Man, I really must meet her. It's not everyday one hears his stoic friend describe a woman 'hot'."

Sasame rolled his eyes and stood up. "You're the stoic one and I don't even know her name. It's been nice talking to you. Now, I have a debut to go to. Boss wants to have a merger with AAP Network. Tonight is the debut of the only daughter of it's CEO."

The Wind Knight straightened from lounging position at the wall. "And I have a date to go to. Good luck to your mission."

The Sound Knight nodded and headed towards the door. "Say hello to Himeno for me. And, please, try staying out of alleyways. It's dangerous."

"Hai! If you meet that H-lady you've met last night again, tell her HImeno and I want to meet her."

"Whatever." And the door closed behind Sasame.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He found himself in the same situation he was last night.

"Look, ladies, just let me go and all is well," he said with confidence he didn't feel.

The vampires just smirked at him menacingly. Angling his head away as far as the wall behind him would allow, he reviewed what had happened earlier. He was just walking home as he usually does when somebody jumped on him from behind and he ended up being tied to the wall with five female vampires ready to feast on his blood. Great. Just great. He didn't even have time to use his powers. All he needs now is that firey elf to complete the night and it would almost be like last night.

Almost as if on cue, five kunai found their way to the necks of the vampires. They disintegrated right on the spot.

He looked towards the source of the weapon. "Glad to see you, Red. But we really have to stop meeting like this," he said with a smile.

Two kunai flew into the air and cut through the rope binding his wrists.

"Yer real trouble, ye are! Dinnae ye ever learn? Geez! Ye mortals are in a real hurry to die, are ye not?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My name's Sasame," he said, rubbing the feeling back to his wrist.

"I ain't interested. Next time, go home afore dark," she replied crossly.

"Are you always so irritable?" he asked.

"Try saving stubborn, mule-headed humans. Mayhap then ye'd ken. Oh, I fergot. Yer one o' them," she said in mock realization.

"Now, see here, we are not mule-headed," he defended. "By saying humans, do you mean to say you're not a human?"

That gave her pause. She'd put her foot in her mouth again. If she tells him, she'd be grounded for a thousand or more years and she didn't think she could bear that.

"Well?" he pressed.

"I, uh… um… I am-"

"That's quite enough, missy," interrupted a new voice. Out of the shadows emerged a raven-haired muscular man who towered above the two.

"Zarek!" the lady gasped.

"Yes, me," the man, Zarek, replied. "T-rex's been looking for you."

"Bah! He always does. What does he want now?" she asked impatiently. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of a very provocative argument?"

"I see that. And I also heard your very discriminating words. Racial discrimination I believe it's called," Zarek countered. Turning to Sasame, he said, "I thank you for saving this little monster's life last night. You'll be greatly rewarded, I assure you."

"Well, she did save my life," Sasame replied, uncomfortably. Apparently, these people are not humans and immortal. That much he knew.

"I hope she rewards him with intellect. He's very dumb," she mumbled.

Zarek cast her a look and caught her arm. "No more wandering away, little mischief. Your mother will have both our heads," he whispered to her. To Sasame, he said, "It's great to know that humans are not all selfish prigs." Bowing, he disappeared with the lady.

Sasame blinked. _Was that guy her husband?_ he wondered. He looked more like her older brother. And who's this T-rex guy? Well, he had seen her again but sadly, he still doesn't know her name.

* * *

"Stay still, milady, else yer beautiful gown'll be ruined."

Tsukime Pathenopaeus forced herself to stay still. "But, nanny, your needle is poking at my rib," she whined.

Her nanny finished sewing the changes of her gown and made Tsukime sit on a chair before the dresser. "Stop whining, milady. Ye ken yer supposed to be beautiful fer tonight," she said, styling her charge's bright red hair.

Tsukime pouted. "But, Nanny, I'd rather be out tonight. You know, to breathe some fresh air."

"Child, ye ken I canna cover fer ye in the party. I look way older than ye do," her nanny admonished her while applying make-up on Tsukime's face.

"You know I hate parties. Very much so."

"It's yer birthday. Your debut," replied her nanny. "Stand up so we can get a good look at ye."

Tsukime obligingly stood up and turned around slowly. The black and white off-shoulder gown became her. Diamonds twinkled from her ears and neck and her hair was gleaming in its red glory. She rolled her silvery eyes heavenwards as her nanny made the last adjustments on her gown.

"A bonny lass, ye are. Jest like yer momma," her nanny said.

A knock resounded on the door. Nanny opened the door and Zarek walked inside.

"Good evening, milady," he greeted with a bow.

"Ain't she a beauty?" her nanny gushed.

Zarek nodded. "Yes, she is," he said, smiling warmly. "Acheron's looking for you."

Tsukime scowled and crossed her glove-covered arms over her chest. "What now? Isn't he happy I'm staying home as I am ought to do? Sheesh!" she complained and walked out.

"What an adorable child," her nanny said in admiration. "Just like her mother."

"Oh, I don't know. I see a lot of Acheron in her too."

* * *

Sasame entered the ballroom of the mansion of the owner of AAPN. He just made it in time with few minutes to spare. After that eventful meeting with his mystery lady, he had headed home and rushed in his preparations for the debut. It's a good thing he had prepared his white suit and tie last night.

"Sasame-kun!!!"

He looked up at the familiar voice. A particular pink haired beauty was slowly threading her way to the crowds to him followed by a specific blue-haired man.

"Himeno? Hayate? What are you two doing here? I thought you're on a date?" he asked the two.

"Yes we are. Hayate is my date to this soiree," HImeno explained.

Sasame frowned. "I didn't know you know the AAPN's daughter."

"Oh, we were classmates way back in high school," Himeno said with a shrug.

Sasame glared accusingly at Hayate. "You didn't tell me you're going to this debut."

"I didn't know either. Himeno said it was a surprise," Hayate replied.

"What about you, Sasame? Why are you here?" she asked him.

"Business. Boss wants to have a merger with the AAPN."

"Huh? But you're your own boss."

"_Boss_ wants me to handle this merger. It seems he's quite fond of my skills ever since I merged my station with his company."

Hayate laughed and slapped his friend's shoulder. "You had that one in the bag even before you stepped into your present partner's office."

"One has to make most of his talents," Sasame said with a shrug.

"Himeno-san!" A familiar red-haired lady rushed to Himeno and hugged her. Sasame's jaw almost dropped to the floor. It was-

"Tsukime! Otanjobi omedatou gozaimasu," Himeno greeted her friend.

Tsukime smiled. "Thank you, Himeno." Seeing Hayate, she took his hand, shook it and said, "I believe you're Hayate. Nice to meet you."

Hayate smiled at the petite lady, "Nice to meet you too, Ms. Tsukime."

Tsukime grinned. "You're overtly polite, do you know that?"

Hayate just nodded politely.

Himeno touched Tsukime's arm to get her attention. "Tsukime, there's someone I would like you to meet."

Tsukime turned to face her friend and was rendered speechless when she saw who was with her.

Himeno was smiling. "Himeno, I would like you to meet one of my closest friends and Hayate's best friend, Sasame. Sasame, this is Tsukime Parthenopaeus."

"Charmed," Sasame said, taking Tsukime's hand and kissing the back of it. "Happy birthday to you, Ms. Parthenopaeus."

Tsukime's smiled at him politely and she pulled her hand back. "Thank you," she gritted out.

"Sasame's a radio personality. The best. I believe you've heard of Sasame's Gate?" Himeno asked.

"Yes I have. I've listened to it in my free time," she replied. "Quite impressive, its recent stats are."

Sasame laughed self-consciously. "Himeno's kidding. I'm just doing my best."

"Obviously, his best _is _the best," Hayate seconded his girlfriend.

Tsukime nodded politely. "Without a doubt, it is. Will you please excuse me for a while? I have to greet some newly arrived guests." With those words, she disappeared in the crowd.

"Hayate, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sasame requested his friend.

"Sure. What seems to be the problem?" Hayate asked, following the retreating Himeno with his gaze. She had excused herself to the comfort room.

"It was her."

Hayate blinked. "Huh? What do you mean it was her? Who?"

"Tsukime. She was the one who saved me."

The blue-haired knight laughed. "You're kidding, right? Tsukime fighting vampires? Hilarious."

Sasame frowned. "I'm not joking. Tsukime is a vampire slayer. And that guy," he said, pointing to Zarek who's talking to Tsukime, "he's the one who fetched Tsukime earlier this evening."

"You're saying they're leading double just lives like we do?"

"Could be."

"I just can't imagine that petite, sweet-mannered lady could take on a vampire. Much less four."

"Earlier, she took on five."

"How'd you know?"

"She saved me yet again," Sasame said with a shrug.

"If I don't know better, I would think you're doing it on purpose."

"I don't have a death wish, as you very well know. As for her being sweet-tempered, I beg to reconsider."

Hayate smiled. "You greeted her warmly, I see."

"I heard that was how their gentlemen greet a lady. I am on a business venture, after all."

"Sure. Anything you say, Sasame," Hayate replied with a smirk.

Sasame sighed. This is what one gets when opening up to his best friend. His eyes traveled around the huge ballroom with its lovely ivory walls and delicately carved posts. The huge crystal chandelier hung about twelve feet over their heads, lighting the whole room with its crystal brilliance. He'd bet everything he has that there isn't a single light bulb inside the chandelier. Light seem to emit from the crystals themselves. He took in everything and everyone in the room. They were a confusion of family friends, social climbers, party crashers, journalists, and business magnates. Looks like the party's going to make it to the papers tomorrow.

His eyes were drawn to the left part of the hall where a certain red-haired puppet was talking to some guests. Was it just the light or is her hair even redder this evening? She had it brushed up this evening, held by a single tortoise shell comb. Silver ribbons were threaded through her hair. She wore little make-up, he noticed that when she had welcomed them earlier. Her gown was of the best quality, as one would expect of an heir. The top half being black, looked to be held by a single thread. The sleeves were short and loose and resting just below her shoulder. Her skirt was white and floor-length, covering those shapely legs which her usual attire failed to cover.

"Sasame, I would like you to meet Mr. Acheron Parthenopaeus," Himeno said, effectively stopping Sasame's train of thought.

He turned to greet the CEO of AAPN and locked with the silvery eyes of his host. Now he knew where Tsukime got her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tsukime saw Himeno walking out of the comfort room and waylaid her. "Himeno-san."

Himeno looked down at her friend. Though Himeno is of average height, the top Tsukime's head reached only Himeno's ear. "Hai, Tsuki-chan?"

Tsukime looked from side to side and pulled Himeno back into the comfort room.

"Hey!" Himeno protested.

Tsukime smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. I just want to ask you something."

Her friend sighed. "What is it?"

"That guy. The one named Sasame."

"What about him?" Himeno asked, perplexed.

Tsukime fidgeted.

Himeno blinked. This is the second time she saw her friend uneasy. The first was when she caught Tsukime sneaking out of summer camp, which ended up with her friend's confession of her nightly hunt. "Tsukime?"

Tsukime took a deep breath. "He was attacked twice. Two nights in a row."

"You're still hunting vampires up to now? I thought you'd be training to take over you dad's company."

"That too but I can't bear to see your lot thrown to the Daimons."

"So you saved Sasame. Twice."

Tsukime nodded.

"And the problem is?"

"Nothing. Is he one of those people you told me in your letters?"

Himeno nodded. "What is it you want to say, Tsukime?"

She picked up her skirts. "The dance will be starting soon. I have to talk to my father before that."

Tuskime walked hurriedly through the crowd, looking for her father. Seeing him on the other side of the room, she threaded the throng of people. Before she was able to catch her father's attention, the MC announced that the dance for the 18 roses will commence. _Tough luck_, she thought.

"You should go to the dance floor now, princess," said a blonde man with two small braids hanging over his shoulder whereas the rest of his hair was loose.

She nodded. "I know, Talon. I hope you and Sunshine's enjoying the party."

Talon grinned and held the hand of his raven-haired wife beside him. "We are," he said. "Great party."

Tsukime smiled and left the former Dark-Hunter as went to the dance floor. The music started and she saw her father walk toward her carrying a single rose. He bowed and took her into his arms and they danced.

"You look beautiful tonight, princess."

Tsukime smiled. "Thank you," she said. "You don't look too bad yourself, father. I believe, mother was pleased."

Her father chuckled and whirled his daughter around the dance floor. "She is," he agreed. "After forcing me to retain my original hair-color, that is."

"You do look better blonde, father."

"So your mother had said."

"Father, I want to ask you something."

Acheron Parthenopaeus frowned at his daughter's change in tone. "I'm not letting you out tonight if that's what you're asking."

Tsukime shook her head. "It's not that. There're two guys here, names are Hayate and Sasame. They're Leafe Knights and the Daimons are after them."

"I know," Acheron said. "I want to have a talk with you about that later tonight. Go to my study after the party."

Tsukime nodded. "Yes, father."

Her father let go of her and she danced with different partners. Zarek was her sixth dance.

"Hello, lass. I saw Mr. White Hair following you with his gaze," Zarek said, swinging Tsukime around the dance floor.

Tsukime raised an eyebrow. "And your point is?"

"He's enamored."

"Big words," she said nonchalantly as she forced to calm her thundering heartbeat. She will not allow anything to interfere with her work.

"You know me."

Tsukime changed partners yet again. At last, it was the last dance and she couldn't wait for it to be done so that she could go and find out what her father wanted from her. She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice that she was dancing with a different partner.

"You dance well, puppet."

Tsukime missed a step at the voice. He caught her. "Who gave you permission to be my 18th rose?" she asked, irritably.

Sasame twirled her and pulled her close to him. "I didn't ask permission," he whispered to her ear. "Your father ordered me to dance with you."

Heat rose to her face at their closeness and she struggled to put some distance between them. "My father? How come?"

"I believe, his own words are, no last dance since all the men you knew were old," he replied, tightening his hold on her to stop her from making a scene as they danced around the floor.

"Mister, let go of me or I'll scream," she threatened.

"And embarrass your family?"

Her lips thinned as she met Sasame's stare accusingly. "You blackmailer."

He sighed. "Please, just finish the dance without incident."

"I'll sue you for lascivious conduct, you pederast."

"Whatever happened to your accent? Lost in all your former dances? And don't call me pederast. You're not exactly a child."

"Shut up."

"Sure."

They finished the dance and Tsukime made her way hastily to her father's study. It was located far from the ballroom and Tsukime had time to compose herself. The dance rattled her more than she cared to admit. Sasame was a handsome fellow. There, she had admitted it to herself and waited for her racing heartbeat to calm down. It didn;t. His voice and smell invaded her senses and she furiously ran the rest of the way to the study. _Don't save his hide again_, she noted to herself.

Her father was waiting for her, along with her mother.

"Sit down, child," her mother said. "Did you run all the way? Remember you're an adult now and thus must act accordingly." She was dressed in a formfitting emerald green gown in ancient Greek style, which failed to keep up with the brilliance of her green eyes and brought out the red of her hair.

Tsukime sat down and folded her hands on her lap in an effort to act calm and collected. "I'm sorry, mother."

"You might be wondering why we want you to meet with us here tonight," Acheron said.

She nodded. "All I know is that it has something to do with the knights."

"It has," her father agreed. "Artemis?"

"Daughter, we have decided that you're old enough so we're giving you a assignment."

Tsukime's eyes glowed. This was it. She could hardly contain herself, her first assignment. "Tell, me, mother. What is my first assignment?"

----

A knock sounded on Sasame's door early the next morning. Grumbling, he got up and answered it.

"Ohayo."

Sasame blinked at the voice and looked down at the pixie's face. "Tsu-Tsukime?" he stuttered.

"Ohayo, Sasame-kun," she repeated.

It was three o'clock am, the sky was still dark and the neighborhood as still as a coffin, yet here was Tsukime standing on his threshold wearing a conservative, button-up-to-the-neck Victorian gown on the palest blue, with three heavy suitcases behind her and he still couldn't make up his mind whether to laugh at her attempt on modesty or be alarmed that he didn't hear her coming, just like he never heard her arrival whenever she rescued him.

He chose to be silent.

Tsukime's smile slipped a bit and irritation glowed in her silvery depths. Sidestepping Sasame, she carried one of her suitcases inside and dropped it on the living room mat.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, quite calmly.

"144 fer ye, Sasame-_kun_. I'm staying with ye while me parents are going on a trip."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why wasn't I notified?"

She looked at him as though he's crazy. "Because, Mr. DJ, it was an _emergency_ trip."

"A telephone call or even a _text message_ would have sufficed. I'm not cut out for babysitting but I'll take exceptions."

"As I said, Code _Red_ emergency. And what on earth are you talking about? Babysitting? I'm not a kid. I'm eighteen and not a kid anymore, _comprender_?"

"Don't start on your sophisticated language on me, kid. I can make you mum in a second."

"HAH! You don't scare me," Tsukime replied, dragging her second suitcase inside.

Sasame stopped her as she crossed the threshold. "No."

She pouted. "What do you mean no? Do you wish to see me sleeping on the street?"

He shook his head, gripping the handle of the suitcase.

"Then what?"

"I'll help you with the suitcases."

Tsukime flashed a wide smile. "Why, thank you for cooperating, Sasame-kun."

"I'm only doing this because you're causing quite a scene and it's very early in the morning," he mumbled as he carried the suitcases inside.

Tsukime followed behind him docilely and looked around his house.

Sasame watched her looking at his belongings closely. "It's not much but it's home," he said.

"I thought you're in a partnership. Surely your station makes enough money for you to dive and swim on?"

"It does but everything returns to the station for repairs and updating."

"Oh…"

"Have a sit," he said, gesturing to the couch.

"Thank you," she replied sitting down.

He sat on the opposite chair and looked at her.

"Hm?" she asked him, uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Your clothes."

"What about them?"

"You look like the kid you are."

Tsukime narrowed her eyes. "I am NOT a kid!" she fairly shouted.

He stood up. "Tell that to the mirror, kid," he said, walking to the kitchen.

She followed him. "Maybe you need glasses, Monsieur Sasame."

Sasame gritted his teeth instead of replying as he prepared breakfast.

She blinked as she watched him beat some eggs and fry some bacon. "Don't you have a cook?"

"No."

"What about a cleaning lady?"

"No."

"So a squire is out of the question?"

"Yes," he replied holding on at the remnants of his temper.

"You're a poor peasant aren't you? That's why you wanted to have a merger with my father's company."

He put the plates on the table with a soft thump and proceeded with brewing some coffee.

"Why aren"t you answering me, huh? Don't you know that silence means yes? You're really pitiful, you are," she said, sitting on one of the chairs by the table without so much as a by-your-leave.

Sasame started taking deep calming breaths and put the food on the table. His hands were shaking when he gripped the handle of the coffeemaker and poured some coffee into mugs. They're screaming to wrap around Tsukime's graceful neck and wring the pathetic life out of her.

"Just my luck. To be stuck in a place where there is no help anywhere. No one to dress me, bath me, feed me and comb my hair," she complained as she started consuming the food put before her. "Not to mention the house is so… conjugated. It's a wonder anyone can still breathe in here."

He sat on the chair opposite Tsukime and started eating quietly.

"And this food is so low class."

"If you don't like it, you can vomit it back out," he said tonelessly.

Tsukime's hand stopped in midair while reaching for her coffee mug. "Maybe I will."

He looked at her. "Do it," he dared.

She took a sip of coffee. "And if I messed up your kitchen?"

"Well, you'd just have to clean it up, kid."

"Not in your life, buster," she said haughtily. "I will not be treated as a chambermaid."

"Then I'd thank you to stop insulting me in my own house."

"Oh, you were affected? That means it's true. You're just another treasure hunter. Next thing you know, you'd be professing undying love to me and bind me into a marriage. Oh, please, it's so classic."

The insult fell too close to home that Sasame almost choked on his coffee. "Let me refresh your memory, child. You were the one who knocked on my door, not the other way around. And stop acting like the spoiled, only child you are."

Tsukime glared at him and stood up. Slamming down her mug on the table she turned her back at him, mounted the stairs, found her way to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

A/N: hey guys, sorry for the late update. i hope yo enjoyed reading the chapter3. Thank you, Ritsikas for reviewing my ff.


End file.
